Usuario discusión:Swangger Girl
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Piyomon (Adventure) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ignimon (Discusión) 16:34 11 abr 2013 Nombres Hola Alexdriu, los nombres de los personajes tanto humanos como Digimon escribelos iniciando con mayúscula, Gabumon y Matt no gabumon y matt.--Sokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 01:39 16 abr 2013 (UTC) Mensajes de discusión Alexdriu, no dejes mensajes de discusión que ya se hayan dejado antes, en la discusión del Usuario:Ecologer dejaste un mensaje que yo le había dejado antes, no se porque lo hiciste poro no hagas eso y aparte cuando dejes un mensaje de discusión no dejes enlaces hacia las discusiones de los otros usuarios, en el mensaje que le dejaste a Ecologer firmaste dejando un enlace hacia mi discusión, eso causo que Ecologer dejara un mensaje en mi discusión que iba dirigido hacia a ti cuando dejes un mensaje usa el botón Firma que aparece al editar la discusión, para que no dejes enlaces hacia discusiones de otros usuarios.--Sokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 03:03 16 abr 2013 (UTC) Entradas de Blog, Categorias, Mensajes de Dicucion y Paginas Innecesarias Alexdriu, las entradas de Blog no son un Juego, para crear una tiene que ser con propicios informativos y reales de la Franquicia Digimon, no cosas que quieras estar publicando como tus Digimon Favoritos ya si quieres ponerlo va en tu pagina de usuario, ademas no puedes estar creando entradas de Blog cada que quieras tienes que pedir autorización de alguno de los administradores, también deja de crear esas paginas de los Digimon (Angemon (Frontie), etc) y poniendo categorías innecesarias o erróneas, en cuanto a los de los mensajes no puedes estar modificando o eliminando los mensajes que los demás usuarios te dejan en tu discusión.--Sokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 16:39 16 abr 2013 (UTC) Creación de páginas He borrado muchos de los artículos que has creado por varias razones. Algunos eran innecesarios, ya que ese Digimon no tenía mucha participación en esa temporada, también habías añadido cartas e imágenes de Bandai, las cuales son para la especie en general, para un Digimon del anime se usan las imágenes de Toei y por lo demás ponías fotos de el mismo Digimon, pero de otra temporada. Esos artículos específicos son para Digimon con una participación importante en el anime o que tengan varias evoluciones. Murmukusmon por ejemplo debería tener artículo propio, pero dberían señalarse sus otras formas y la participación solo de éstas, tú solo copiaste lo mismo del artículo. Por otro lado si alguien edita mal, es parte de la misión delos administadores y reversores corregirlos. Recuerda que esto es una enciclopedia y si quieres ser parte de ella debes atenerse a sus políticas. Ignimon / Aquí deja lo que quieras decirme 21:39 16 abr 2013 (UTC) Re Bueno primero que nada no soy Administrador, soy un Reversor, y no es que me sienta mejor que los demás o que me entrometa demasiado en las cosas que hacen los otros usuarios, solo que como Reversor podría decirse que mi "trabajo" en esta Wiki es estar revisando que no se hagan cosas mal (Crear paginas innecesaria, datos falsos, colocar mal categorías, etc) es por eso que tengo que revisar lo que se hace en la Wiki para corregir los errores o cosas que se hayan hecho mal (no es porque me entrometa, por que quiera creerme mas que todos o por molestar a los demás usuarios), pero tu creabas cosas innecesarias o añadías categorías mal, por eso es que te dejo esos mensajes ya que esta Wiki es seria y tu añades cosas sin sentido, se que errores los comete cualquiera pero por eso se les dejan los mensajes de Discusión para avisarles sobre sus errores y que no sigan haciéndolo.--Sokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 00:10 17 abr 2013 (UTC)